


valentines & k-i-s-s-e-s

by flosculatory



Series: the bb!NBT series [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes through his valentines once and is confused. He goes through them a second time and frowns. <i>This is the worst Valentine’s Day</i>, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentines & k-i-s-s-e-s

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by involuntaryorange's Valentine's Day drabble challenge, but is also for [Next Big Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583)'s big anniversary.
> 
> Naturally, this is late either way, and I've completely ignored the word count limitations of the original challenge, but let's ignore that in favour of reading about bb!Arthur/Eames. And go.

Arthur goes through his valentines once and is confused. He goes through them a second time and frowns. _This is the worst Valentine’s Day_ , he thinks.

He is about to leaf through them a third time, but Miss Miles announces that it’s recess time and everyone is herded outside.

“Arthur!"

It’s Eames. Arthur ignores him and starts walking away with Ariadne and Gon, frown still etched on his face.

“Arthur!” Eames runs up and grabs Arthur’s hand. Arthur snatches it away, but motions for Ariadne to continue on without him.

Eames is confused for a split second, but recovers. “Quick, I have to show you something!” he says before scampering off.

Despite his annoyance, Arthur sighs and follows, albeit at a more reasonable pace. When he finally reaches their favourite tree, Eames pulls out a Hershey’s Kiss the size of his fist.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

“Oh,” Arthur says.

“Do you want some? My ma told me to give it to Miss Miles, but I thought we could share it instead.” At Arthur’s narrowed eyes, Eames adds, “I still brought her a flower from our garden! Besides,” he says in a disapproving whisper, “I don’t even think she _likes_ chocolate.”

Arthur chuckles and unwraps the chocolate, taking the first bite. Eames follows, and they munch in companionable silence.

“I thought you forgot to get me a valentine,” Arthur admits after a while.

Eames makes an insulted noise around his mouthful of chocolate. “Forgot? How could I forget _you_?” He shakes his head. “I just wanted to make sure no one else saw because I didn’t want to share this chocolate with anyone else.”

Arthur’s cheeks colour, and Eames pops the last of the chocolate in his mouth and grins. “Besides, you’re my viscountess, remember?”

Arthur rolls his eyes and only hesitates a second before planting a kiss on Eames’ cheek and taking off, yelling “Valentine’s Day tag!” behind him.

He hears Eames laugh and chase after him. _This is the best Valentine’s Day_ , he thinks.

(Arthur and Eames come back from recess with a terror of a sugar high. Mal sighs, separates them, and hunts for a glass of water for the half-wilted flower that Eames had thrusted at her. _I love my job,_ she thinks.) 


End file.
